


Аluminis

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Series: Month of Romania [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Enemy Lovers, Historical, Historical Hetalia, Love/Hate, M/M, Psychological Drama, Surreal, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: У Стефана кружится голова, а во рту привкус крови. Руки онемели и он уже почти не чувствует пальцев. Терять столько территорий это даже не больно - оглушительно.





	Аluminis

Стефан прячет воспаленный взгляд за тяжелыми веками. В глаза будто песка насыпали, во рту сухо, но откуда-то изнутри каждый раз поднимается мерзкая тошнота, и румын боится, что его просто вывернет наизнанку. На лоб приятной прохладой опускается мозолистая ладонь и кто-то едва слышно вздыхает.

Губы высохли и склеились, голос звучит как-то совсем тихо и жалко, но Стефан все же пересиливает себя:

— Миша?..

То, что это не Болгария, становится понятно почти сразу. Запястье простреливает болью — румына резко тянут за руку, заставляя принять сидячее положение. Он открывает глаза, щурясь от солнечного света, выжигающего слизистую. Горящий взор Венгрии причиняет почти физические страдания.

Рот венгра кривится в подобии презрительной усмешки, но где-то там, в травянистой глубине плещется беспокойство. Стефан убеждает себя, что ему привиделось.

— Паршиво выглядишь, egérszürke. [1]

Стефан тоже растягивает губы в подобии улыбки так, что еще немного и кожа лопнет, и кровь заструится по подбородку, закапает на белую ткань рубашки.

— Твоими стараниями, — шепчет Батори, снова откидываясь на подушки и, не удержавшись, выплевывает. — Ублюдок.

Он закрывает глаза, и воспоминания волнами относят его к тем берегам памяти, куда он не хотел бы приплыть никогда. Но эти картины еще слишком свежи в памяти, они уже не гниющие раны, но до белесых рубцов заживших старых ран им явно далеко.

Какой-то частью своего сознания, той что остается сторонним наблюдателем, Румыния понимает, что бредит. Что его разум расколот на неровные части, разбит, а острые края осколков ранят то немногое, что еще не захватило безумие. Он судорожно пытается собрать эти осколки в что-то целое, но они выскальзывают из рук, цветные стекляшки вертятся в калейдоскопе воспоминаний, каждый раз принимая новую форму.

 _Красный_ осколок отражает его бессильный гнев, по нему стекают рубиновые капли — непонятно, вина или крови.  
_Зеленый_ похож на глаза Венгрии и его мундир, на котором еще алеет чья-то кровь.  
_Желтый_ — это всепожирающий огонь, война, жадно заглатывающая свое угощение, затаскивающая в бездонное чрево тысячи и тысячи жизней.  
_Синий_ словно ночное небо над свободной Румынией. Как жаль, что оно было таким недолго.

 

<Он стоит в огромном торжественно оформленном зале, облаченный в дорогую ткань своего любимого винного цвета, который, он знает, подчеркивает бледность кожи и совсем уж невероятный вишневый отблеск в глазах. Ему хотелось бы показать всем — смотрите, я ни чем не хуже вас! — но это все бесплодные попытки, детский лепет. Он всего лишь страна с _ограниченными интересами._ Рядом с гигантами Антанты он и вовсе кажется мелкой сошкой. Италия хотя бы кивает ему, а Германия пронзает взглядом так, что Стефану хочется постыдно сбежать поджав хвост. Но даже это не бьет по самолюбию так, как снисходительность Франции или надменное покровительство Англии. Россия же и вовсе отсутствует.

Батори делает глоток вина, просто чтоб помочить горло и сделать вид, что нет, его, конечно, _ничего не напрягает, все просто отлично_ , это же не его судьба сейчас решается этими странами-гигантами, распространяющими вокруг себя ауру победителей.

Он чувствует себя униженным. Не то чтобы это чувство было в новинку. Но сам факт того, что он должен добиваться, доказывать, _выпрашивать_ черт побери то, что ему полагается по договору… Австрия обещал, что Буковина будет его. И что же? Теперь он снова должен умолять этих вальяжных ублюдков снизойти до него.

Хотя, черт с ним, с Австрией. Венгрия его волновал куда больше — этот fiu de cățea[2] ни в какую не желал идти на уступки и признавать ни решения, принятого в Алба-Юлии, ни заключения международных экспертов по вопросу об установлении границ.

« _Да плевал он на все это_ » — Стефан сжимает бокал так, что стекло с сухим трескучим звуком лопается. Рукав пропитан вином и кровью, но их почти не видно. Стефан раздраженно стряхивает осколки стекла на пол. Дурное предчувствие только усиливается, когда он видит самодовольного Эржерона, который, словно почувствовав его настроение, оборачивается и смотрит прямо в глаза.

Предчувствие редко подводило румына, вот и в этот раз не дало осечки. Да, все закончилось совсем не так, как хотелось бы Батори. Его снова заставили найти _компромисс_ , а если уж совсем откровенно, просто отдать Венгрии еще кусок своих земель. Чертова граница была перенесена намного восточнее по сравнению с линией, предусмотренной в договоре с Антантой. И только после этого Хедервари таки подписал эту чертову бумажку, в которой признавал объединение Румынии.

И если бы на этом все проблемы Батори закончились.>

 

Стефан чувствует, что напутал что-то. Но мешанина ярких образов отвлекают, делают все происходящее каким-то абстрактным, менее чудовищным. Возможно его раздробленное сознание нуждается в этом безумии чтобы укрыть ту немногую целостность, которой он еще владеет.

Он закрывает глаза, чтоб не видеть танец цветных вспышек и рисунок узоров из тысяч смертей.

 

 

****

 

 

Стефан думает, что он совсем плох. Воспоминания смешались и переплелись между собой, и он с трудом пытается отделить одно от другого. Это почти как если бы он старался удержать воду в сите. Несколько бесплодных часов и головная боль служат ему наградой, но Батори таки удается отделить воспоминания о Парижском мирном договоре от того, что произошло в Трианоне. В голове сумбур, но постепенно картина принимает четкие очертания.

Иногда к нему приходит Болгария, он почти по-дружески сжимает его плечо, что-то говорит и кладет смоченную ледяной водой тряпицу на пылающий лоб.

Стефан думает, что кто-то хорошенько поработал над ним, раз ему не показалось странным, что такие разные воспоминания слились в монолитный рисунок. Хотя, по самоощущениям Румынии, он больше похож на мозаику, из которой выбили отдельные кусочки смальты[3] и заменили другими. Если смотреть близко, то не заметишь, что рисунок нарушен. Вот и он не заметил.

Он помнит с чего все началось. Как это часто бывает, Апокалипсис начинается довольно оптимистично. Для него, во всяком случае. Его признали «великие державы», вернули ему земли, даже милостиво признали его вклад и жертвы, на которые он пошел ради победы Антанты.

А потом начался какой-то ад. Стефан устал воевать. Для таких маленьких стран как он, война почти равносильна если не смерти, то впадению в кому. Развал экономики, огромные жертвы, вероятность снова стать чьей-нибудь прислугой совершенно не вдохновляла, поэтому Батори придерживался резко антивоенной позиции. К сожалению, это его не спасло.

В конце концов его практически растащили по кускам. Он потерял почти треть своих территорий и свою целостность. Германия, Италия, СССР, Венгрия, Болгария… Слишком много тех, кто не гнушался силовых методов. В итоге он все же оказался втянут в эту чертову войну, Германия снова без особых усилий прогнул его под себя. Но Стефан так просто не сдастся!

Дни в плену совершенно однообразны. Германия лицемерно называет это принудительным гостеприимством. Австрия старается лишний раз на него не смотреть. Может, он выглядит настолько отталкивающе, что это коробит утонченное чувство прекрасного так сильно развитое у Эдельштайна?..

Впрочем, Венгрию это, судя по всему, не смущает. Его не смущает ни состояние Стефана, ни взгляд полный бессильной злобы (хоть на нее-то остались силы), ни даже слабое сопротивление. Он просто приходит, и Батори почти смирился с этим. Он думает, что лучше Венгрия, чем Германия, при одном взгляде на которого кровь стынет в жилах.

И вот теперь он здесь, обескровленный, сломленный, безвольный как марионетка. Только у марионеток нет гордости, а Стефан еще цепляется за ее остатки. Дверь открывается совершенно бесшумно, здесь, в этом доме ничего не скрипит, все работает как надо, просто потому, что Германия кажется одним своим появлением способен превратить любой хаос в упорядоченную систему. От этого почти жутко.

Рука немного болит, но на фоне общей слабости эта боль ощущается чем-то желанным. Она свидетельствует, что он еще способен чувствовать, жить. Впрочем, он далеко не всегда рад боли.

После попытки побега Венгрия не спускает с него глаз и, кажется, решил и вовсе обосноваться в доме на правах постоянного жильца. Из-за него Болгария почти перестал приходить к нему, а при встрече прятал глаза. Ну конечно, он же живет в соседней комнате, наверное многое слышал.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Эрж с паскудной ухмылочкой дергает его за волосы, заставляя зашипеть.

— Я не люблю, когда ты такой безучастный и ты это знаешь, — венгр насмешливо тянет гласные и смотрит на него своим диким взглядом. Стефан думает, что как бы не пытался Австрия вытравить из него все привычки кочевника, суть не изменить.

Венгрия явно недоволен его молчанием, а потому отвешивает хорошую затрещину. От удара в ушах звенит, а перед глазами разливается темная пелена. Когда она рассеивается, он яростно смотрит на Хедервари, и тот довольно кивает, почти нежным жестом стирая из уголка рта кровь.

— Вот так, _мышка_ , смотри на меня и не смей думать о других.

Он медленно раздевается, стоя к нему спиной. Не особо красуясь, но и без той механической отстраненности, с какой это обычно делает Германия. О, он заходил к нему пару раз, но кажется Эржу это не понравилось, и он постарался перевести внимание Мюллера на что-то другое, и это один из немногих плюсов их взаимоотношений. Стефан думает, что это меньшее из зол, которое можно выбрать. Если бы _можно было_ выбрать. Но в этой игре он даже не ладья, как Венгрия, так, безликая пешка. Поэтому Германия легко забывает о нем.

Зато кое-кто о нем не забыл.

У Эржа чуть тронутая загаром кожа, широкий разворот плеч и сильные руки. На уровне лопаток остались следы от глубоких царапин, и румын дергает уголком губ в намеке на злую улыбку. Хоть что-то он оставил на память этому ублюдку. Жаль до глаз не смог добраться.

Когда матрас приглашающе прогибается под его весом, Стефан закрывает глаза. Чужие пальцы тут же жестко сжимают подбородок, большой палец оглаживает потрескавшиеся губы, надавливает, заставляя открыть рот. Палец быстро сменяет язык. Эрж целует его напористо, грубо, Стефан пытается вытолкнуть его язык своим, за что получает предупреждающий укус в нижнюю губу.

Венгр наконец отстраняется от него, позволяя вдохнуть враз ставший вязким от затопившего их обоих болезненного возбуждения воздух.

— Я не могу понять, то ли тебе нравится, когда я тебя бью, то ли ты пытаешься прикрыть этим свое удовольствие. Что, стыдно? — снова подначивает его Хедервари, и Стефан вспыхивает, чувствует, как к лицу приливает кровь и дергается в заведомо провальной попытке освободиться. И, конечно, проигрывает.

Венгр без труда укладывает его обратно на постель, но, на секунду замерев, дергает обратно на себя и заставляет сесть к нему на колени, прижавшись спиной к груди. Батори чувствует свое бессилие, гнев, страх и все то же проклятое возбуждение. Эрж щекочет ему шею своим прерывистым дыханием. Он утыкается ему в макушку, целует нежную кожу за ухом, при этом придерживая его за шею, иногда чуть придушивая, заставляя Стефана сильнее вжиматься в его бедра.

— Ты совсем ослаб. Хватит, не сопротивляйся хотя бы в этот раз, и я буду с тобой ласковым, — почти урчит ему на ухо Эрж, и Стефан сразу как-то обмякает в его объятьях. У него действительно нет сил, а здесь никого кроме них двоих, никто не увидит его падения. Можно же поддаться хотя бы раз…

— Вот так, хорошо, — Эрж ослабляет свою жесткую хватку, скользит рукой с шеи на грудь, расстегивает мелкие пуговички с удивительной для него терпеливостью.

Ласкает пальцами соски, сжимает один так, что Стефан тихонько взвизгивает, отползает, пытаясь отстраниться, но Эрж легко перехватывает его поперек живота и снова притягивает к себе.

Его объятья такие сильные, что кажется еще немного, и ребра не выдержат. Воспаленное сознание тут же рисует ему картину огромного балаура[4] с зеленой чешуей, отливающей золотом, который обвивается вокруг него, сжимает свои смертоносные тиски в странной глумливой пародии на ласку.

Кажется, терпение Эржа подходит к концу — остатки одежды он с него просто сдирает, не особо заботясь о ее сохранности. Венгрия вдавливает его в постель всем своим весом, кусает и зализывает оставленные на беззащитной шее следы, и смотрит-смотрит-смотрит своим пугающе жадным взглядом, на дне которого свернулся довольно урчащий зверь.

От этой душной обжигающий тяжести хочется уйти, уползти, хоть как-то освободиться, потому что если он этого не сделает, то точно сгорит. Или его сожрут. Он с трудом отрывает голову от подушки и смотрит в совершенно ошалевшие зеленые глаза и мысленно кивает сам себе — ну точно. Сожрут и не подавятся.

— Не надо, — всхлипывает Стефан, тщетно стараясь уйти от чужих прикосновений. Но когда Хедервари его слушал? Тем более в такие моменты.

У масла чувственный аромат розы, но оно холодное и скользкое — не самые приятные ощущения. Но сам факт того, как Эрж заботливо старается подготовить его… он почти умиляет, если бы не пальцы венгра, разминающие вход, проталкивающиеся все глубже. Эрж кусает его за нежную тонкую кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, совсем чуть-чуть, а потом Стефан чувствует горячую влажность и его стон больше похож на тихий скулеж.

Эрж жестко фиксирует его бедра, не давай податься навстречу, двигая головой в издевательски-медленном темпе, у Стефана снова пляшут цветные огоньки перед глазами. Румыния чувствует, как буквально за секунду до яркой вспышки наслаждения венгр отстраняется и Батори разочаровано мычит, выражая недовольство, за что получает шлепок по бедру. Боль немного отрезвляет, приправляет сладость пряной ноткой.

Стефану кажется, что если этот ублюдок не сделает хоть что-то, он просто умрет. Рассыплется горкой угольков. Но Хедервари и так проявил чудеса выдержки. У всего есть предел, поэтому Стефан только сдавленно вскрикивает в ладонь, зажавшую ему рот, когда Эрж входит в него в несколько сильных толчков. Венгрия выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы и смотрит своими невозможно зелеными глазами так, будто пытается выжечь его образ на внутренней стороне век.

Эржерону чертовски сильно хочется сказать что-нибудь грязное и пошлое. Чтоб Стефан разозлился и взбрыкнул, но на ум ничего не идет. Венгру кажется, что он позабыл все слова, да и нет тех, что могли бы описать это. То, как Стефан прекрасен сейчас, распростертый под ним, с прилипшими ко лбу рыжеватыми волосами, расхристанный, с искусанными губами, влажный и узкий, сжимающий его внутри. Для этого нужно придумать особый язык, язык страсти, чувственной ненависти, язык огня, который мог бы передать все грани их отношений.

Поэтому Венгрия молчит и хрипло стонет, когда Стефан сжимает его волосы на затылке, ласкает его так, будто он дикий неприрученый зверь, и Эрж ловит губами его запястье и рычит от подступающего обжигающими волнами оргазма. А Румынии вместо загорелой кожи спины и сведенных лопаток мерещится острая чешуя и мощные крылья.

Стефан тугой, совершенно невозможно-восхитительный, его хочется забрать себе, спрятать от других, оставить как можно больше меток, чтоб все видели, кому он принадлежит. Это похоже на какое-то колдовство, и Эрж думает, что лучше б Батори снял с него свои чары сам, или он, черт побери, за себя не ручается.

Движения Эржа стали грубее, агрессивнее, он резко вышел, перевернул пискнувшего Стефана на живот и снова навалился сверху, скользнул рукой в мимолетной издевательской ласке по налившемуся кровью члену, но так и не дал ему кончить. Румын уже тихонько умолял его сжалиться, и это распаляло Хедервари еще сильнее.

Он практически протащил его по постели, заставил уткнутся в сбитые простыни и потом издать полувсхлип-полувздох, когда по старой и ненавидимой Стефаном привычке вцепился ему в загривок. Батори казалось, что он вообще не чувствует своего тела, настолько сильно его выпило досуха это оглушающее удовольствие на грани боли. По бедрам, щекоча кожу, стекали пот и сперма, внутри все пульсировало, а коленки подгибались. Стефан обессилено завалился набок, уткнулся лбом в чужое плечо.

Он отстранено ощущал, как его снова развернули. Эрж дышал ему в затылок, прижимая к себе разгоряченное тело, рука на поясе казалась чем-то совершенно естественным и Стефан сдался, полностью расслабившись.

Хотелось искупаться, но еще сильнее не хотелось вообще не совершать никаких телодвижений.

_Мерцающие стеклышки складывались в целостный витраж, а спящий дракон обернулся кольцами вокруг него._

**Author's Note:**

> [1] - egérszürke(венг.) - мышонок.  
> [2] - fiu de cățea(рум.) - сукин сын.  
> [3] - смальта - цветное стекло, изготовленное по специальным технологиям выплавки с добавлением оксидов металлов, равно как и кусочки различной формы, полученные из него методом колки или резки. Кусочки смальты являются традиционным материалом для создания мозаичных панно.  
> [4] - Балаур в румынской мифологии огромный змей, по сути почти то же, что и дракон. Воплощение зла и абсолютной силы. 
> 
> Да это что-то очень упоротое. События в воспоминаниях Румынии слились в одну картину, хотя это несколько разных исторических моментов. Начиная с Парижского мирного договора и заканчивая 1940 годом. Таким образом события почти 20 лет для Стефана представляют один момент. Треугольные скобки тоже автор поставил сознательно, потому что весь этот кусок те самые слившиеся воедино воспоминания.


End file.
